villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dag
Dag is the main antagonist of Nickelodeon's 8th animated feature film, Barnyard. He is Otis's arch-nemesis and the coyotes' former leader and boss. He was voiced by David Koechner who later portrayed Chet. Role In the movie, he nearly steals a few of the hens, only to be stopped by Otis's foster father, Ben. He had sacrificed himself to save the hens and succumbed from his injuries after his fight with Dag. Later, Ben's adoptive son Otis tries to take vengeance on Dag, but he lost his burst of courage as soon as the coyotes noticed him. Dag sadistically shames Otis by telling him that things would've been different if he was there for Ben. He then makes a "deal" with Otis, telling him that he'll only steal a few animals each night, but if he tried to do something about it, he and his pack would slaughter every animal in sight, possibly including the farmer. In the morning, Otis decided to leave the barnyard, realizing that he had no chance. However, the next morning Otis was informed that the coyotes took all the hens and his chick friend, Maddy, making Otis realize that Dag double-crossed him, since he wasn't expecting him and the coyotes until tonight. Otis then went off to the junkyard to rescue the chickens. Otis arrives at the junkyard just in time to prevent Dag from devouring Maddy, but Dag's goons easily overpower him. Fortunately, Miles the mule, Pip the mouse, Freddie the ferret, Peck the rooster, Pig the pig, and the Jersey Cows arrive to help Otis and Dag's goons were easily defeated. Eventually, Dag tries a sneak attack on Otis similarly to how he overpowered Ben, but Otis was warned by Peck, who successfully did a loud crow. Otis caught Dag by the throat, hit his head against a bus window and threatened to punch him, like his dad did; but instead, Otis told Dag to never come back and the coyote agrees. Dag is hit with a golf club by Otis and he soars out into the distance while howling in pain. It is unknown what happened to Dag afterwards, but he and the other coyotes are most likely dead, injured, or they in a place where they found food. Dag didn't return in any episode of Back at the Barnyard, but he was seen in several games. Personality Dag is greedy, violent, sadistic, murderous, hedonistic, parsimonious, ruthless, and lazy. However, unlike many villains, whereas they are motivated by greed or power, he and his coyotes only want food. However, it is important to note that while they steal hens on a regular basis, Dag remains notably thin, so much that you can see his ribcage. This could either be a medical condition or he only kills for fun. Dag enjoys to torment his victims, this was shown at the hen house where he revealed to them he keeps the severed legs of his meals and threatens one of them. This also passes onto at the junkyard where he came close to devouring Maddy simply because she called him a "meaner." Otis the cow was his archenemy and in turn Dag took great delight in saying that he should have helped his dead father Ben. Throughout the film, Dag proves he is not above underhand tactics to win a fight this was shown when he attacked both Ben and Otis in their legs when they were distracted by his coyotes. This also shows at the junkyard when he was planning to attack Otis from above the top of a bus. Dag is also very insulting describing both the cows as "fat". If his back is against a wall, Dag can be very cowardly and worthless whenever Ben and Otis threatened to punch him and he quivered, which made both cows spare him. Appearance Dag is a scrawny red coyote with sharp fangs and claws. He has a slight scar on his left eye and two notches on his left ear. He is extremely skinny with his ribcages still visible. Gallery Dag the Murderer.png|Dag revealing his last hen meal. Dag the Coyote.png|Dag threatening Etta the hen. Dag Lady killer.jpg|"You know how much we like the hens? chuckles You know me: Ladykiller." one old fat you dag.jpg|"You seem to have a bit of a disadvantage, Ben. There's six of us, and only one old, fat you." Dag signals his Pack to attack Ben.jpg|Dag signals his pack to attack Ben. Otis reminds Dag.png|Dag recognizing Otis as Ben's kid. Dag sadistically shaming Otis.jpg|Dag sadistically shaming Otis for not being there for Ben when he died. Dag makes a deal with Otis.jpg|"Okay, from here on out, here's how it's gonna work. We show up, you look the other way. A few animals missing here and there." Hey it's the natural Order of things.jpg|"Hey, it's the natural order of things. It'll be our little secret." Oh if you ever think about gettin one burst of courage.jpg|"Oh, and Ben's kid, if you should think about gettin' a sudden burst of courage..." We slaughter every animal in sight.jpg|"...we slaughter every animal in sight." See you round get it round you're fat.jpg|"See you around. "Round?" Get it? You're fat?" Dag kidnapping the hens and rising to power.jpg|Dag kidnaps the hens. I_love_chicken_my_favorite_part_is_the_skin.jpg|"I love chicken. My favorite part is the skin." Dag.jpg|Dag prepares to eat Maddy because he's a "meaner" Dag and Otis.png|"Well, you thought you could come into my den! Now why don't you just lay there and watch while we eat your friends!" That's your army?.jpg|"That's your army?" Dag's evil grin.png|Dag's evil grin as he prepares to kill Otis. Otis standing up to Dag.png|Otis orders Dag to NEVER return. Dag's Defeat.png|Dag golfed out of the junkyard, sending him sailing far into the distance. Videos Barnyard ben singing and fighting i wont back down Trivia *He is very similar to Scar from Disney's 1994 animated film, The Lion King, as they have both killed a clan leader that happened to be the protagonist's (Simba and Otis) father (Mufasa and Ben), they knew said leader from the past and they have a scar on their eye. As well, they did the same thing to the protagonist that they have to kill their respective fathers: Scar jugged his claws on Mufasa and Simba's paws and Dag bit Ben and Otis's leg. And not only that, but they are also Complete Monsters, are rather scrawny compared to the other characters in their movies, are leaders of a pack of canines (Scar being the boss of the hyenas and Dag being the boss of his pack), were ordered by the protagonist to never return after they were defeated by them. *He is also very similar to Black Wolf 2008 computer-animated film, The Flight Before Christmas. **Both of them are complete monsters, canine villains, and totally bent on the destruction of other animals, only in Dag's case, it's the animals and the farmer whereas in Black Wolf's case, it is the reindeer and Santa. They are also both the leaders of their packs. *He is also very similar to Shere Khan from Disney's 2016 live action film, The Jungle Book. **Both are evil predatory animals (Dag being a coyote and Shere Khan being a tiger) who have scars on their faces and killed the protagonist's father and are later defeated by the protagonist, are the former leaders of a pack of canines (Dag being the former boss of his pack and Shere Khan being the former boss of the wolves after his murder of Akela). Additionally, The Jungle Book came out ten years after Barnyard. *He is also very similar to Koba from the Planet of the Apes reboot series. **Both are animals (Coyote/Bonobo ape) who have scars on their faces, are Complete Monsters, and they try to kill a clan leader (Caesar/Ben, however Dag actually succeeded, but was defeated by his foster son and successor, Otis). *He is also very similar to Sabor from Disney's 1999 animated film, Tarzan. **Both are predatory animals (Coyote/Leopard) who killed the protagonist's parents and are later defeated by the protagonists and thus the parents they killed are avenged. *He is also very similar to Soto From 20th Century Fox's 2002 animated film, Ice Age. **Both are the Leaders (Dag is the leader of the coyote pack and Soto is the leader of the sabertooth tiger pack). Both are dangerous animals (Coyote/Sabertooth Tiger). Both trying to kill the protagonist (Dag want to kill Otis/Soto want to kill Roshan and Manny) and to eat their victims (Hens in the Dag's case/Humans in the Soto's case). but didn't get and they are defeat by the protagonist (Dag is defeat by Otis strike him with golf club and Soto is defeat by Manny flinging him into a stone wall and is murdered by the sharp icicles and fall into him). *At one point in the film, Dag claims his favorite part of the chicken to be the skin. *When the coyote pack invade the chicken coop to steal hens, Dag reveals that he keeps the devoured hen's feet to use as key chains and shows this to the hen's to frighten them. *Dag looks similar to Wile E. Coyote from the Looney Tunes franchise. *Despite "Dag" being a Scandinavian name, Slavic countries (including Russia, Ukraine, Bulgaria, Serbia, Slovenia, Croatia, Macedonia, and Poland) kind of fit him better. *His alias being "Lady Killer" is also a reference to the infamous serial killer Ted Bundy. Category:Mutilators Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Predator Category:Trickster Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Fighter Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Complete Monster Category:Homicidal Category:Greedy Villains Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Game Changer Category:Kidnapper Category:Deal Makers Category:Stalkers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Outcast Category:Cheater Category:Psychopath Category:Archenemy Category:Serial Killers Category:Mongers Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Addicts Category:Animal Cruelty